Journey to Middle Earth Part II
by Legolas'sQueen
Summary: Journey to Middle Earth Part 2 redone
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 13: Crossing into Rohan

It had been three days the Uruki-ki has captured Pippin, and now going toward Isenguard. The groups of Uruki-ki were met by another group of Orcs. They were talking when one of the caught a familiar smell. "What is it?" the leader asked. "An elf woman and man "The Uruki-ki soldier said. "They picked up our trail let's go!" The group started moving and a woman stood up from the rocks above them. The Uruk-ki ran toward the gap of Rohan. "Hurry lets go "Capricorn yelled back toward the group. "Meg slow down your going to fast!" Taylor yelled. They were followed by Mercury, Venus, Isaac Aragon, Gimli, Merry and Legolas who was on Megan's trail.

"No time! We have to go now!" Capricorn yelled back. "She is very adventurous." Venus commented. "I guess it is part of her Capricorn nature."Mercury said and followed the group. Capricorn stopped for a moment stopping on a cliff, and allowing the others to catch up. Legolas stepped up beside her "Legolas what do you see!" Aragon yelled. "The Uruks are turning north east. " Legolas yelled. "Isn't that toward Isenguard?" Megan asked. "Yes but Saruman has been dead for a year. " Legolas answered. "Wait if Chaos brought Saruon back she can bring back Saruman. Oh no" Megan said, and Legolas followed her with the rest of the group. "Rohan home of the horse lords" Aragon said as the group crossed into Rohan.

Running over the mountain, and down the same path the Uruk-ki were going the sun had went down and the sky turned dark, and stars appeared in the sky. "Hey can't we stop for the night?" Isaac yelled "I thought you said you could do without sleep!" Megan yelled back at him. "I did but not for this long! " Isaac yelled back. The group kept going until the first sign of light from the sun. "The sun rises blood has been spilt this night "Legolas said stopping "Blood do you mean Pippin is dead?" Merry yelled. "Calm down Merry we will find him "Capricorn reassured him. " Come on let's go" Aragon yelled running toward the open fields.

Megan yawned a little and Legolas turned to her," Are you tired?" he asked her "Yeah, I'm alright" Megan answered. "Now back before we started you said you had something to say to 

me" Legolas said. Megan smiled and shook her head. "I'll tell you when I am ready" she answered him and continued running until Legolas stopped "What's the matter?" Megan asked Legolas. Legolas smiled, and picked her up once she stopped. "Oh thank you" Megan said smiling and Megan's friends watched.

Suddenly a sound of horses coming their way caught the group's attention. "It's the riders from Rohan they must be tracking Uruki-ki as well. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark!" Aragon yelled. The riders changed directions riding toward the group. The riders galloped over to the group and circled them. "Lord Aragon what brings you and your friends to Rohan?" a rider asked. One of the riders started eyeing the girl especially Megan still hanging in Legolas's arms. He jumped down and walked up to Megan. "May I help you?" Megan asked. "Sorry horse master the girl is with the elf" Gimli said. The rider looked at Legolas and bowed "I am sorry I didn't mean to hit on your girl." The rider said to Legolas. Megan's cheeks turned a slight pink color.

Isaac and Taylor chuckled at Megan until she gave them a glare. Aragon looked at Legolas looking at the rider with a serious look. "We were tracking pack of Uruki-ki. They have taken Pippin captive "Aragon said. "You mean this little fellow?" A rider asked, and Pippin jumped off of the horse. "Pippin!" Merry said smiling and the two friends were reunited. "We slaughtered the Uruki-ki and found one of them chasing after him. " Come King Eomer will be happy you have come." The rider motioned for another soldier to him and was pulling four horses with them. "Wait there aren't enough for all of us "Megan said as Legolas lifted her upon one. "It's okay Meg we can walk" Isaac and Taylor said Mercury and Venus got on the blond horse in the middle Legolas got on with Megan and Gimli got on with Aragon and road with the riders to Edoras.

While this was going on deep in Isenguard a meeting was occurring. Saruman was sitting in his chair with Chaos standing in the hall. "Yes this Capricorn she is the one that most troubles you?" Saruman asked Chaos. "Yes but the elf prince won't let you close to her."Chaos answered Saruman smiled "So the elf prince of Mirkwood has a weakness." The two walked through the halls of the tower and started devising a plan to capture Capricorn. "Legolas will die of grief 

without her." "What about the others his friends?" Chaos asked smiling. "I will take care of them later." Saruman answered smiling. Chaos and Saruman talked for awhile and walked down to his dark fortress in the ground. "This time our plans will not fail!" Saruman said and watched as more Uruki-ki were being dug up and made. "This time the world of men will fall." Saruman said.

The group finally made it to Edoras following the riders of Rohan toward the castle. Everyone in the two watched as the group came in, and especially at the girls. "Lord Aragon has come finally." One of the farmers said. They were greeted outside by Eomer's sister Eowyn. "Welcome Lord Aragon." Eowyn said to her guest, and noticed the young women with them and the two strange men. "There are more of you girls?" Eowyn asked the girls with Aragon." You have seen one of our friends?" Mercury asked after she and Venus transformed back. " Yes in fact she is staying in the castle with my brother and myself." Eowyn "I believe Virgo is her name." Megan smiled. Legolas jumped down off the horse and lifted Megan off the horse only to see Virgo come out of the castle. "Virgo!" Megan yelled seeing her friend in transformed mode. Virgo transformed back into her normal cloths and was greeted by her friends.

"Hey Meg is that?" Jessica whispered in Megan's ear. Megan nodded "That's Legolas." Megan smiled looking up at him."You're in love with him?" Jessica asked. Megan nodded and smiled more. "Come on girls we are going to see King Eomer." Aragon called to them. "Okay" Megan said and she and Jessica went inside the castle. They walked into the halls of the castle. "Welcome my friends." King Eomer said to them as they entered the palace. "So Lady Jessica there are more girls like you here?" Eomer asked her. "Yes sir." Jessica answered her cheeks turning a color of pink. " Yes my lord" Megan said smiling. " My name is Megan Taylor, my friends are Ami Mizuno, and Minako Aino. You already met my friend Jessica." Megan said " And the gentlemen with you ?" Eomer asked her " I am Taylor Hanson. " Taylor answered " And I am Isaac Hanson." Isaac introduced.

Eomer smiled and looked at his sister " Eowyen please have rooms prepared for our female guests " he said to her. " Yes my lord. " she said. Eowyen smiled and went to go get rooms ready for their guests. " I know why you are here and you are right Saruman has come back from the dead and we don't know how." Eomer answered as Aragon began to speak. " He has already caused trouble in our lands once, and we want to see him gone for good"

After their meeting everyone was shown to a room in the castle, Megan went into a room where it was far away from the others but she didn't mind. " So I heard you and your friend talking." Eowyen said " You like Legolas ?" she asked Megan. " Yes very much" Megan said smiling. " I have a feeling he has feelings for you." Eowyen answered Megan. Megan smiled "I know I feel it too."she thought.

Later that day Eomer was talking with Aragon and finally had made the decision to go to Helms Deep they had went there before when Eomer's uncle king Theoden was alive. " The people will be safer at Helms Deep." Eomer said smiling. " And if Saruman sends war then we are ready for them. Legolas listened quietly something was troubling him and he needed to do something but he would do it later when the battle was over he knew was coming. " Legolas you look troubled ." Eomer said to Legolas. " Ah he's just having lady trouble " Gimli joked. Legolas glared at Gimli. " Go see her Legolas we have time." Aragon said to his friend. Legolas left the room and went to go find Meg.

Megan was downstairs listening until the door opened seeing Legolas coming out. " So are we leaving ?" Megan asked." Yes , but not until morning." Legolas said to her and she and Legolas went outside. " Now tell me what was that thing you wanted to say to." " Only that I truly...I..lo.." she was then stopped by Minako calling her. " What is it Minako " Megan asked. " Nothing I was just looking to see where you were. Oh ! I am sorry were you having a moment?" Minako asked " Yes." Megan said and Minako backed away. " Now where was I ?" Megan asked.

" I lov..." Megan began to say. " Legolas, Lady Megan we have had a change of plans " Aragon called out. " We are leaving tonight !" " Okay I guess I should go get my pack ?" Megan asked with a frown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 14:Traveling to Helms Deep/ A Kidnapping

After all the villagers gathered their things everyone started moving to Helms Deep the great fortress of Rohan. The girls were grouped together except Megan riding with Legolas up front. " The two of them are so cozy looking on that horse" Minako said. " I want a boyfriend. " she cried. She looked around the group but not seeing much of any cute guys maybe a few. Megan shook her head while looking back at Minako. " I'll never understand her" Megan said and smiled a bit. Legolas chuckled a little bit. The sky was mixing colors of blue purple and black when the group stopped for the night to get some rest,and eat supper. Megan looked around seeing Aragon. " Aragon where did Legolas go?" Aragon looked at Megan " He went that way I think why ?" he asked her. " I need to tell him something important." Megan answered. " Aw okay. Thank you !" Megan said running toward the direction Legolas went. " Legolas !" Megan yelled.

Legolas heard her call him. " The lass is calling you Legolas." Gimli said hearing Megan call. Legolas looked up and saw Megan run up to him. "Megan what is wrong?" Legolas asked seeing her sit down beside him. " I .. Gimli can we be alone please ?" Megan asked Gimli. "Sure lass " Gimli answered and went to find Aragon. " Now I can talk." Megan said " What do you need to say." Legolas asked her. " Legolas I have been trying to tell you this since leaving Edoras and I never seem to get good timing or an interruption." Megan gluped and her hands started to tremble. " Your shaking are you cold ?" Legolas asked her. " No its just that I.. I..." Megan was then stopped by Legolas as they both heard something in the distance. " What is it ?" Megan asked. " I don't know." Legolas said " Come on !" he said and Megan followed him.

The two raced toward a empty field, and seeing something in the distance coming their way. Legolas reached for his bow, and pulled a arrow out of his quiver. Megan pulled her sword out of its holder, and holding it running toward the object in front of her. " Capricorn Zodiac Power ! " Megan cried, and transformed into her uniform. " There she is ." a voice said in the sky which belonged to Sailor Chaos. " Capture her and take her to the tower !" she yelled to the Orc riders down below. " Yes Chaos at your pleasure" a Orc general said to her . Chaos smiled. Capricorn and Legolas killed the figure. " Its a scout ! " Legolas yelled and looked at Capricorn. " Go get Aragon and Gimli tell them what's happened " Legolas said to her. " Okay I will.. Oh and Legolas " Megan said. " Yes ?" Legolas asked and looked at her. " I love you " Megan said smiling and then looking back at him. Legolas watched Capricorn race back toward the camp with a blank stare but was distracted by another orc rider coming his way. " Should we go after her now ?" The orc asked. " Wait a minute." Chaos said " Wait till she comes back. " The orc waited sitting on his wild rider.

Capricorn raced back toward the camp being met by Aragon. " My lady whats wrong ?" Aragon asked " We under attack . " Capricorn said and she and Aragon rushed back into camp. " Scouts transform we have trouble " Capricorn said rushing into their tents. The men were settling on horses and Capricorn raced to get Legolas's horse. " Come on Arod. Hurry Gimli !! " Capricorn yelled and tried to help him up. "Need a hand ?" Aragon asked and helped Capricorn get Gimli on a horse.

The people were ordered to go toward Helms Deep and Merry and Pippin went with Eowyen escorting the women and children to Helms deep. The people rushed with haste and screaming some of the time. King Eomer and the soldiers went toward the battle field.

Sailor Capricorn, and Gimli raced toward the battle site on Arod. " Now go get her that dwarf can't protect her !" Chaos yelled and Capricorn heard her. " What is it my lady ?" Gimli asked " Chaos she is around." Capricorn thought for a moment. " This attack is only a diversion to kidnap me ?" she asked herself. " Well if you want me you'll have to catch me !" Capricorn yelled. Capricorn nudged Arod to go faster. " Come boy you can do it" Capricorn said easing him. The horse galloped faster not seeing a Orc rider in front of her. " Ahhh ! " Capricorn screamed and she and Gimli fell of Arod. As Capricorn was getting ready to attack Chaos sent a black energy wave toward the scout causing Capricorn and Gimli to be knocked out.

A rider picked her up and started riding toward Isenguard not seeing Aragon come its way. " Kill me and Ill kill the elf girl!" the Orc said to Aragon. Aragon saw Capricorn lying limp on the wild wolf. The orc put a dagger to her neck. Aragon backed off . The Orc rider then road away with Capricorn as she woke up. " LEGOLAS !! " she screamed. Her voice traveled far. Legolas heard her scream and the rest of the Orc army started to retreat. "Why are they backing off ?" Venus asked. Taylor and Isaac looked around seeing the army leaving. The noticed a horse galloping by itself toward Legolas. " Where is she Arod ?" Legolas asked. The horse turned. As Aragon and Gimli arrived. " The attack was a diversion." Aragon said. " A diversion ... that means.." Legolas said and remembered his name being called. " They kidnapped Meg?" Venus yelled. " Chaos must have had this planned." Mercury said. " What Chaos?" Venus asked.

" We have to go after her!" Isaac yelled " We will but first we need to check in with everyone at Helms Deep . The people were moving as the fight had went on. " Aragon said. " But Saruman could" Legolas said. " We will Legolas. " Taylor said. Legolas then looked around seeing Arod had galloped away from the battle field. " He must have went after her or after the other horses" Legolas said."Come we will rescue her,but we have to prepare." Aragon said. Legolas looked at Gimli " Why didn't you do anything ?" he asked. " I couldn't very well fight while knocked out myself Legolas."

Her words echoed through Legolas's mind " I love you " echoed through his head. " I could have responded to her. Why didn't I " he asked himself. Venus saw the troubled look on Legolas's face. " She told you didn't she ?" Venus asked. " Yes she said she loved me." Legolas answered. " Don't worry buddy we will get her back" Taylor said to Legolas.

In Isenguard:

As the rest of the group traveled to Helms Deep Capricorn was being taken to Isenguard where Saruman was waiting for them in his room. " So this is the girl with earth shattering powers " he said to her. " Saruman" Capricorn said as she was thrown at the floor. " Now that is no way to treat a princess " Chaos said smirking. " Your right Chaos, we must escort our young princess to a comfortable room. " But first to get rid of your powers." Saruman said and grasped her amulet off her neck. Her uniform changed back to their original state. the orcs tried to remover her weapons only to discover they wouldn't budge off of her. " Wait till she dies and then take them from her" Saruman said. Megan looked at Saruman. " You have a cruel heart !" she screamed.

Megan was then taken to a dungeon room and locked inside a room. The room had a window that looked out toward the ground. She suddenly heard a bird chirp. Megan placed her hand out and whistled for it. The bird flew over to her and landed on her finger. It chirped . Megan started telling the bird about what happened and that she needed someone to go tell the others or Legolas she was safe but locked up without her amulet. The bird nodded and flew out of the window and toward Helms deep. Megan sat down in the cell floor and started crying.

Her tears ran down to the floor suddenly cries of Uruk-ki were heard outside and Megan looked out of the window seeing Ten thousand soldiers. " I hope Legolas is careful " she said and frowned.

The bird flew toward Helms Deep seeing a elf standing outside looking at the sky with a serious face. The bird flew down toward him. the bird chirped. Legolas looked at the bird as it flew telling him what Megan had told it. " She's alive" Legolas said " Thank you my friend fly back and tell her that help is on the way." Legolas said to him and raced into the fortress. " Legolas what is it ?" Aragon. " Meg she's alive " Legolas said. " She alive how do you know ?" Ami asked and saw a tiny bird fly on a shoulder. " You mean the bird told you ?" Taylor asked. " Yes we have to go save her !" Legolas said. " Then we shall."

Back at the tower Megan was sitting crying with her legs to her. " Princess .. Princess Capricorn do not let your heart be troubled" a male voice said. " Who? Who is there ?" Megan asked and saw a ghost of a man dressed in white that resembled Gandalf the white. " Gandalf, but your " Megan said " and how did you ?" " How did I know your name?" Gandalf answered. " Why a little bird told me" Gandalf said smiling. " Now go your prince is waiting for you, and I believe this belongs to you ?" Gandalf said holding a amulet in his hands. " My amulet ?" Megan asked " but how ?" Her cell door opened. " But how am I going to get out of here with out them recognizing I am gone ?" Megan asked. " Yes that is a problem. And that amulet is a new one your mother told me to give it to you. "

" My my mother ?" Megan asked holding the amulet in her hands and looked at it. Gandalf smiled at her and raised his hands and her amulet glowed. Megan changed into Princess Capricorn and the light engulfed her body. " Now go child and may the grace of Valor protect you" Gandalf said and released a green and blue bird with the symbol of Capricorn on its chest. Megan flew out of the bars of the cell and out side. Gandalf disappeared going back to where he belonged in the heavens above.

Legolas looked out toward the sky and watched as Aragon road off he had told Legolas to stay incase something may happen. All Legolas cared about though is if Megan was okay or if she was hurt. " I love you too " he said to him self as her words " I love you " ran through his mind.

Megan flew for a good day or two until she heard the sounds of galloping horse. Aragon was on his way toward Isenguard until Megan flew down and chirped. " My lady ?" he asked seeing the symbol on her chest. " Come Legolas has been worried about you " he said and Megan flew down and on his shoulder. Aragon galloped as Megan flew toward the fortress. Legolas looked down seeing a green and blue bird following Aragon in the sky. " A bird you brought back a bird ?" Isaac asked until he saw the symbol of Capricorn on her chest. " Meg ?" Taylor asked and the girls looked down. " Give her room girls, You better go see Legolas he has been worried sick about you little birdie" Isaac said to her. Megan chirped flying to go find Legolas only to find him on the roof of the fortress. She chirped flying into his arms.

" A bird ?" Legolas asked. The bird kissed his lips and a puff of smoke filled the room. Princess Capricorn stood with her arms around Legolas's neck kissing him. Legolas kissed her softly and Megan looked at him. " Your late " he said to her. Megan smiled at him " I am sorry I didn't mean to be." Megan smiled at him. " Now tell me again what you wanted to say?" Legolas said. " I love you,so much" Megan said. " I have loved you ever since we met in Rivendell." Legolas looked at her and smiled. Megan kissed her but he didn't respond. " I know this is sudden and you don't have to answer me now." Megan said and went off to see her friends. Then a thought struck her. " Uruk-ki . Ten thousand Uruki-ki are on their way here " Megan said. " What ! " Legolas said. " We have to tell Aragon now." Megan and Legolas raced down to find Aragon.

" Aragon I forgot to tell you something!" Megan yelled seeing him. " What is it my lady ?" Aragon asked. " Uruki-ki are coming." she said " What how many ?" Aragon asked. " While I was looking out it looked like Ten thousand or more" Megan said to him. "Come we must tell Eomer to get ready." Aragon said and he Megan and Legolas went to gather in the kings room.

As the group met in discussing the Uruki-ki Megan looked up at Legolas she didn't know what to do she said she loved him but he never responded. " I have to give him time " she thought. " Ten thousand Uruki-ki are coming have every man suited and ready. "Eomer said to one of the men." We need to send for aid but how ?" Megan walked out of the room as the Men had their backs turned. Gimli saw Megan go out and followed her " My lady whats the matter?" he asked. " It is the elf ?" " No its not that its just I think I told him to soon." Megan answered. " Maybe I rushed him to fast.." she was cut off by Gimli. " Give Legolas time,he'll come around" Gimli said smiling at her. " I know he likes." " How do you know that ?" Megan asked. " Because while you were gone he couldn't stop thinking about you." Gimli answered. " Really?" Megan said and smiled. " Thanks Gimli" Megan said and gave him a hug.

Legolas and Aragon were left inside the room after Eomer and his men left the room to prepare to fight. " Whats wrong with our lady?" Aragon asked. " She told you didn't she ?" Legolas nodded " Yes I want to respond but I dont know how." " She'll wait Legolas. Just don't keep her waiting for too long. The two walked out and both were greeted by Gimli and Megan. " I am sorry about that." Megan said " I didn't mean to leave." " Its alright you just need to get your strength back before battle so rest up. Megan nodded and went up to take a rest on the roof top.

Ami Minako and Jessica walked up to see Megan looking out toward the sky. " Hey shouldn't you be resting ?"Jessica asked Megan. " I know but I am to anxious for this to start" Megan answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter15: Battle At Helms Deep

All men in the fortress stronge enough to bare arms (weapons) were taken to the armory to get suited up for battle. It was coming swiftly. The scouts were also preparing for battle. " Hey were is Meg isn't she going to fight with us?" Minako asked. " Think Meg is going to do it the elfvish way tonight" Ami said. " The elvish way.. oh she wants to fight with her lover boy elf?" Minako joked. " Where is Jessica isn't she supposed to fight with us?" Minako asked looking around not seeing Jessica anywhere. " I think we have another scout is crushing on Eomer " Ami said smiling. " Jessica likes King Eomer?" Minako asked and looked toward the door seeing Megan ,and Legolas coming down in the amory. " Okay Ill see you in a bit" Megan said Legolas and smiled. walking over to her friends.

" So what were you two doing ?" Minako asked. " I did it." she said smiling " I told him I loved him and waiting for his answer." " Waiting he didn't respond." Minako asked. " Don't do anything Minako I told him sooner than I thought I should have waited for the right moment to." Megan answered. " I say it was the right moment I think he dosen't know how to respond yet." Ami said. Megan smiled " Though the two of you are getting closer each time we see you.


End file.
